


[Podfic] only a whisper away

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John stops in his tracks, catching sight of a sprig of mistletoe above the kitchen entrance. A sprig of mistletoe that definitely wasn't there when he left the flat this morning. "Uh," he says, twisting only his wrist to point at the decoration."Mistletoe, I think you'll find," Mycroft says, mildly, after a beat."Yeah, cheers, Mycroft," John says, "I do have eyes," and Mycroft raises an eyebrow, so slightly, so quickly, like he disagrees and Mycroft will not ruin Christmas.





	[Podfic] only a whisper away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustingno1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only a whisper away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947417) by [trustingno1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1). 



Length: 16:01

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c8dnya1ev7x0vxx/only+a+whisper+away.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/only-a-whisper-away-by-trustingno1)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPFFx3KRwEQ) \- Tchaikovsky

**Author's Note:**

> 2/365


End file.
